El beso de buenas noches
by AkumuHoshi
Summary: Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la derrota de Pitch. Katherine y Nightlight se han casado, pero ¿será capaz Nightlight de alejar las pesadillas ahora que no es un niño de infancia infinita?
_Hace unos días terminé de leer el libro de Sandman, yay!
Osea, ya me he leído todos los libros de los Guardianes y estoy muy feliz._

 _Y como me encanta la relación de Nightlight y Katherine, decidí escribir este pequeño fic._

 _Por cierto, sé que la traducción del nombre de Nightlight es Luz Nocturna, aunque me gusta ese nombre prefiero llamarlo por su nombre original, Nightlight :3_

* * *

 **El beso de buenas noches**

Llevaba sólo unos segundos de esa forma y ya estaba desesperado. Había entrado a la habitación para comprobar que todo estuviese en orden (se encontraban en la Gran Raíz, ese sitio era todo menos peligroso, pero cuando uno es padre no puede evitar asegurarse), el bebé dormía tranquilamente, en calma y por un momento Nightlight se relajó, pero cuando el pequeño comenzó a hacer muecas, quejidos y a agitarse, Nightlight temió lo peor. Una pesadilla.

El pequeño tenía tan sólo cuatro años y el pobre ya sufría de un mal sueño. Nightlight no creyó que esto pudiese pasar ya que el reinado de terror de Pitch había terminado; pero aunque esta pesadilla no sea provocada por el Rey de las Pesadillas seguía siendo una pesadilla y seguía siendo aterradora para el padre que observaba a su bebé sufrir.

 _Debería llamar a Norte. No, él se encuentra en el Polo. Katherine y Ombric no se encuentran. Sandman podría ayudar ¡Esta es su especialidad! ¿Qué hago? ¡¿Qué hago?!_

 _Su padre eres tú_ Pensó Nightlight y entonces supo que debía calmarse.

¿Qué no solía darle dulces sueños al Hombre de la Luna cuando éste era tan solo un bebé? ¿qué no lo había hecho también con sus antecesores? ¿Qué no solía ser el Guardián del Príncipe de la Luna? Tantos siglos de experiencia. ¿Por qué este niño era diferente?

Porque este niño era suyo y de Katherine. Y había dejado de ser el Nightlight que solía ser, ahora era un padre.

Había perdido su inmortalidad, pero aún llevaba consigo mucha magia y había obtenido nueva. Ahora poseía el poder del beso de buenas noches, aquel que había salvado a Katherine hace tanto tiempo atrás. Podía dar esa magia a su niño, así lo protegería de las pesadillas.

Recordó cuando solía ver al rey y la reina dar esa magia al pequeño príncipe, el beso de buenas noches, hace mucho tiempo en la Edad de Oro; nunca imaginó que sería capaz de poseer esa clase de poder hasta lo de Katherine, hasta que tuvo que salvarla. Aquel beso que dio a ella le arrebató su infancia eterna, pero le entregó un futuro.

Nightlight y Katherine seguían siendo Guardianes, pero con este niño eran algo más especial, más cercano y personal. Nightlight tendría que dar ese beso de nuevo, no sólo como Guardián, sino como un padre.

Sin dudar acercó sus labios a la frente de su pequeño hijo y pronto el niño comenzó a tranquilizarse. El niño sonrió y Nightlight sabía que había funcionado.

El Guardián se sentó en la cama de su hijo y lo contempló unos instantes, pronto comenzó a cantar su canción, aquella que le cantaba al príncipe cuando era un niño, después de que los padres de este le dieran el beso. Ahora Nightlight poseía el poder del beso, la canción y la arena de sueños.

La luz de luna brilló a su lado, otras más aparecieron por la ventana, prometiendo cuidar bien al pequeño.

En el pasado solía cuidar al Príncipe de la Luna, cada generación hasta que dejaban de ser niños y en ese momento Nightlight se sentía triste al no ser necesitado hasta que llegara un nuevo bebé príncipe. Pero este niño frente a él era distinto al resto, este niño era suyo y siempre le iba a necesitar, no importa cuánto creciera. Ahora Nightlight poseía un príncipe propio.

Al volver Katherine esa noche, llegó a la habitación, encontrando a Nightlight dormido al lado de su hijo. La mujer sonrió con ternura; no era necesario, pero se acercó y besó a ambos, no parecían tener pesadillas, pero como madre debía asegurarse. Besó al niño en la mejilla y besó a Nightlight en los labios.

Esta era su familia y esto era lo que un padre es.


End file.
